


your lips feel like home.

by nhstoran (roadpath)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadpath/pseuds/nhstoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nineteen different kisses between niall and harry that left them both a little breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips feel like home.

_    "There is the kiss of welcome and of parting, the long, lingering, loving, present one; the stolen, or the mutual one;_

_the kiss of love, of joy, and of sorrow; the seal of promise and receipt of fulfillment." - Thomas C. Haliburton _

 

 

    inspired by this picture: [x](http://25.media.tumblr.com/459020519add3171a1419ffc1c2ef88c/tumblr_mf8ow0ej1p1ruzrtzo1_500.jpg)

 

 

 

 

**i. first kisses  
  
** Harry's first kiss with Niall is a memory that tends to escape him and come back to him at times. He remembers that it happened some time over the summer. He knows it happened one night in the park a block from his mom's house when they were sixteen. They were both drunk from cheap box wine and had shared a shitty branded cigarette. What he remembers the most is Niall's mouth.  
  
He remembers Niall's bright blue eyes and his wide grin and the way the wine had stained his lips a pretty shade of cherry red.   
  
Niall's smile could outshine the moon and he's waltzing Harry around until they're both dizzy. They fall over each other's feet and land in the cool grass.   
  
Niall's giggling and whispering some nonsense into the crook of Harry's neck as his fingers dance along Harry's scalp.   
  
"Haz," Niall breathes against Harry's skin and Harry can't help but shiver. Niall raises his head and looks up at Harry with a dopey smile on his face. And just like that Niall leans in and presses their lips together. It's short and sweet and Harry barely even registers the feeling of Niall's tongue against the seam of his lips.   
  
When Niall pulls away he's laughing and Harry just gives him a nervous smile.   
  
It's not long before Niall's at it again and pressing his lips to Harry's. This time though, it's different. Harry can actually taste the red wine and the smoke in Niall's mouth this time. He can feel his tongue, warm and pliant against his own. Harry's cradling Niall's waist like it's the millionth time they've done something like this.   
  
After that it's a bit of a foggy, happy haze. **  
  
  
ii. shy kisses  
  
** The thing about Niall is that when he likes something, he likes the world to know it; Harry's quite the opposite. Harry likes keeping things as his little secrets.  
  
So when Niall looks at him with that look in his eyes while they're sitting in the food court at the mall, he just knows.  
  
"Kiss me," Niall says simply before shoving a french fry into his mouth. His other hand is resting on Harry's knee. Harry just sighs and looks down at his lap.  
  
"Ni..." He says, never really finishing his sentence. Niall just pouts at him and scoots his chair closer to Harry's. The hand he has on Harry's knee is crawling further and further up his thigh. Harry looks around him to see if anyone's watching them; he feels like there's always someone watching. Maybe Harry's just a little paranoid or maybe it's the fact that Niall brings the shy little boy out of him.  
  
"Just you and me yeah?" Niall says, poking Harry's cheek with his nose gently. Harry can feel himself blushing and can feel the heat traveling up to his cheeks. Everything feels like it's slowing down. He looks at Niall with pensive eyes. All he can see is Niall's goofy smile and his flushed cheeks. He can see his mop of blonde hair and he can see how he's wiggling his eyebrows at him. Harry giggles and leans in closer to Niall's face. Just him and Niall right?  
  
Harry leans even closer and presses their lips together. It's short and sweet and Niall barely even has time to even try to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth.   
  
Harry pulls away and giggles like a little kid who just stole a piece of candy. His whole face is flushed because Niall's giving him that look. Only, this look is different; Niall's looking at him so fondly that Harry kind of just wants to swat his cheek like a cat.  
  
"Happy now?" Harry asks. Niall grins and shoves another fry into his mouth. He picks up another and nudges Harry's lips with it. Harry opens his mouth slightly and waits for Niall to push the fry in.  
  
"Fucking elated," Niall says with a mouth full of fry and the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. Maybe Harry could get used to kissing Niall in public. Maybe. **  
  
  
iii. cheek  kisses  
  
** Harry's hopeless at playing musical instruments. He tried taking piano lessons with Louis when they were both younger, only to quit a week into it. He's tried messing around with a violin; hell, he's even tried playing the accordion. For some reason, it just doesn't seem to stick him.  
  
Niall, however, doesn't believe him. He insists on teaching Harry how strum a tune or two on his acoustic guitar.  
  
They're sitting on the floor with Harry sitting between Niall's legs and his arms cradling Niall's guitar. He's got one hand on the neck and the other on the body of it, with Niall's own hands on top of Harry's.   
  
Harry knows he should probably be listening to Niall's instructions, but all he can concentrate on is the way Niall's calloused fingertips feel on top of his   
  
"Haz...haz. Have you even heard a thing I said?" Harry hears Niall say. Harry just closes his eyes and leans back into Niall's body.  
  
"Ni, I'm a hopeless case. We might as well give up," Harry mutters against Niall's neck. Niall laughs and leans down to kiss the crown of Harry's head.  
  
"You're not hopeless, baby. You just gotta listen." Harry tries to hide the pout on his lips and sits back up. He pressed soft kisses all over Niall's naturally flushed cheek.   
  
"Alright, I'm all yours." Harry says with a tiny smile.  
  
It's not long before Harry dazes out again, too busy staring at Niall's face and pressing light kisses to his cheek once more.   
  
Eventually, Niall just gives up and calls it a day. Harry takes his opportunity to push Niall onto his back and attacking his face with a million little kisses.  
 **  
  
iv. surprise kisses  
  
** Harry's been at the library studying for what seems like millennia. He's got probably one of the most important tests of the year tomorrow and he's trying to cram as much information that he can into his brain. Though, he doesn't know how much to cram into his brain about chemistry that he'll actually remember.   
  
He's sitting at the very last table in the library surrounded by his books and about four cups of coffee. He's determined to stay there until the library closes at midnight. He's been reading and re-reading a section on atom bombs for about an hours now. The information just doesn't seem to stick to him.  
  
He lets out a frustrated sigh and rests his head against the cool table. He's going to fail, he's sure of it now.   
  
He's flipping through the pages of the book again, looking for the chapter on alkali metals when--  
  
"Hello, baby. Happy to see me?" Harry hears before he feels a pair of lips pressed to his cheek. He turns his head to the right to see Niall looking down at him. He's holding a tray with two cups of coffee, and God bless him. Harry never been more happy to see Niall than now.   
  
"Ni, what're you doing here?" Harry whispers, they are in a library after all. Niall pouts at him and takes the seat next to Harry's.   
  
"Don't you want me here, babe?" Harry grins at him and leans over to press their lips together. He's about to pull away when Niall's hand sneaks its way to the back of Harry's neck and keeps them pressed close together.   
  
Their lips move in sync for a couple of minutes until he hears a very loud cough from the librarian. He almost forgot that they weren't in Niall's bedroom for a second.  
  
"Of course, I'm happy to see you, you big idiot." Harry says against Niall's lips. Their foreheads are touching and they're breathing into each other's mouths. Niall leaves one more kiss against Harry's lips before leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I thought I'd bring you a snack and some coffee." Harry looks around and only sees the coffee with Niall. Harry looks up at Niall and that's when he catches the mischievous look in his eye. Oh.  
  
"Best combination ever," Harry says leaning in to sneak another kiss to Niall's lips, "and surprise ever." Harry mumbles against Niall's lips.  
  
They spend the rest of the time holding hands under the tables while Niall quizzes Harry on all the material. And every time Harry gets a question right he earns another kiss from Niall.  
 **  
  
v. small kisses  
**  
They’re sitting across from each other cross legged on Niall’s bed and having a staring contest. Harry’s two seconds from blinking but Niall beats him to it.  
  
“Ha! I win!” Harry exclaims bouncing up and down on Niall’s bed. Niall’s rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes and trying to wipe away the tears that are forming.  
  
“Aw, baby don’t cry.” Harry coos sarcastically; Niall just swats at him blindly. When Niall’s eyes finally stop burning he looks up at Harry.  
  
“What do you want as your prize?” Niall asks. Before they had started this little competition they had stated that the loser had to give the winner whatever they wanted.  
  
Harry sits there humming for a while trying to come up with what he wants. When he finally does he looks over at Niall with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
“Kisses.” Harry says and Niall grins because Harry’s so easy to please. But of course him being Niall Horan he’s going to make this fun. Niall scoots a little closer to Harry and presses his hands onto Harry’s thighs.  
  
“One...” Niall says as he puckers his lips and presses a small kiss to Harry’s and as quickly as he leans in he pulls away.  
  
“Two...” Niall starts again and repeats the kiss all over again. When Niall gets to five Harry’s finally caught along to his game. Each time Harry tries to deepen the kiss but Niall doesn’t let him.  
  
Niall finally stops when he gets to a hundred because he’s impatient and Harry’s lips are all red and puffy.  
  
“D’you like your prize?” He asks when he’s finally done. Harry doesn’t answer him, instead he pushes Niall down onto the bed and kisses him roughly and doesn’t remove his lips from Niall’s for a whole five minutes.  
  
“Even when you lose you win, you twat.” Harry says a little breathlessly and Niall just smirks up at him. **  
  
  
vi. neck kisses  
  
** Niall's been at war with the claw crane ever since they stepped into the arcade.   
  
"M' gonna win you a teddy bear, Hazzie." Niall says through gritted teeth. His hands are gripping the joystick with such great force that is makes that one vein in his neck even more visible.  
  
Harry's leaning against the side of the machine just admiring the way Niall's concentrating on winning him a prize. He also can't help but stare at the way Niall's tongue is sticking slightly out of his mouth.  
  
If Harry didn't know any better he would probably launch himself at Niall and kiss him, but that would probably end up in Niall hissing at him.   
  
Harry can practically see the beads of sweat dripping down the side of Niall's face and, ‘oh', he just can't keep his hands off of him.   
  
Harry stands up straight and staggers his way over to Niall's body. He snakes his arms around Niall's waist from behind and presses his chin to Niall's shoulder. He inhales the scent of licorice and Pepsi and 'boy' that always seems to linger on Niall.  
  
Harry tilts his neck and attached his lips to the side of Niall's neck. He leaves a trail of kisses from the base and up to his jaw; he's half expecting Niall to yell at him but his focus is kept on getting the teddy bear.  
  
Harry smirks against the flushed skin of Niall's neck. He's bit rougher this time, sucking and nipping at the exposed skin. He sucks a love bite on the base of Niall's neck and removes his lips when it's turned a bright shade of red. He blows on it a bit and feels Niall tense under him.  
  
Harry keeps attacking Niall's neck with his lips until Niall's on his last try and ultimately fails to win Harry the teddy bear. Niall sighs and turns around in Harry's arms. Niall frowns up at him and Harry just gives him a tiny smile. He removes the snap back from Niall's head and places it on his own backwards. Niall grins up at him and presses a kiss to Harry's jaw.  
  
"I blame you." Niall says simply. Harry dramatically raises his eyebrow, "what so ever do you mean?"  
  
"Your," Niall presses a kiss to Harry's chin, "mouth," and presses another kiss to the corner of his lips, "cost me the game." Niall presses a lingering kiss to Harry's lips before escaping his grasp. Harry giggles and trails after Niall;  
  
"You win some; you lose some, baby."  
 **  
  
vii. spider man kisses  
  
** It's chilly and the winds blowing so hard that Harry's beanie has probably fallen off at least seven times since they'd gotten to the playground. It was around midnight on a Friday and Niall had insisted on doing something different other than getting each other off in Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a couple of blow jobs between boyfriends." Harry had said with a frown on their walk to the park.  
  
The place was empty and mostly hidden by the shadows except for the few parts that were illuminated by the streetlights.   
  
"Ni, why are we even here? I'm cold." Harry moaned as he tried to stop his teeth from chattering. Niall just rolled his eyes and tangled their hands together, pulling Harry towards the jungle gym in the middle of the park.  
  
"We're gonna play." Niall said before releasing Harry's hand and running towards the metal monkey bars.   
  
Harry watched from the side as Niall climbed and metal structure and giggled like a little kid. Harry felt his heart swell a bit. He's fallen in love with an idiot.   
  
Niall's hanging upside from the uneven bars, now. His hair's sticking straight down and he looks like a little baby monkey.  
  
"How long does it take for all the blood to rush down to your head?" Niall asks suddenly. Harry just rolls his eyes and walks towards him so he's standing in front of him.   
  
"You're ridiculous, Ni."  
  
"Yeah, but you love me."  
  
"Unconditionally." Harry says almost automatically. Niall just sticks his tongue out at him and grins. From Harry's point of view it looks like he's frowning which makes him look even more strange.  
  
"Hey, you should kiss me." Niall says frankly. His dangling arms are leaning towards to grab at Harry, but Niall isn't in control of his limbs from the awkward angle so they just end up spazzing everywhere.  
  
"Now, why would I ever do such a thing?" Harry says cheekily before leaning in towards Niall and pecking his chin. Harry leans down a bit before enveloping Niall's lips with his own. Niall giggles against Harry's lips and Harry feels himself smiling into the kiss.  
  
They kiss like that for a bit before Niall claims that all the blood is in his head and won't have any left for his dick later. Harry smacks him on head and helps him down. Niall's legs are wobbly and he ends up falling down on the ground.   
  
"Harry I think I'm gonna need you to carry me home," Niall says. Harry just laughs before collapsing on top of him. Niall lets out a little ‘oof' and a ‘you fucking twat' before he gets over it and brings Harry's lips to his own to kiss him.  
  
They're in the middle of their lazy make out session when Niall pulls away and looks at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Wait, does this mean I'm Spiderman and you're Mary Jane?" And as always, Harry just shuts him up with a kiss.  
 **  
viii. french kisses  
  
** “Look what I can do, Haz” Niall says one day when they’re sitting sitting on the sidewalk in front of Harry’s house. They have a bowl of cherries in between them that Harry’s mom brought out for them earlier.  
  
Harry turns his head and watches as Niall pops in the stem of one of the cherries into his mouth and then pops it back out in a knot. Niall’s grinning and looking like he just found the cure for cancer.  
  
“You could be using that tongue of yours on more important things.” Harry says cheekily. Niall quirks an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Is that so? Like on what?” Niall asks, subconsciously pushing the bowl behind them and scooting closer towards Harry.  
  
“Like on my tongue.” Harry states. Niall takes the opportunity to push Harry backwards into the grass and climb on top of him to straddle him.  
  
“You wanna tongue wrestle, Styles?” Niall asks, wiggling his tongue at Harry. Harry responds by tangling his fingers into Niall’s hair and pulling him down towards him.  
  
“Fuck yeah I do.” Harry breathes into Niall’s mouth as he closes the space in between them and kisses him hard. Niall’s tongue pokes at the seam of Harry’s lips and does exactly what Harry asked him to.  
  
Niall’s tongue is in Harry’s mouth and Harry’s sure he’s going to start laughing at one point or another. He knows they should probably take this inside before someone walks by and yells at them for public display of affection.  
  
“Stop fucking in public you two!” Someone exclaims from across the road and Niall pulls away from Harry to look behind him.  
  
“Don’t get mad just ‘coz you’re not getting any you cunt!” Niall flips them off as well before turning back to Harry.  
  
“Sorry ‘bout that twat, now where were we? I think I was properly beating you at tongue wrestling.” **  
  
  
ix. open mouth kisses  
**  
When Harry and Niall buy their first apartment together it's nothing more than a couch and a lamp in one of the corners. There's cardboard boxes filled with memories and their childhood scattered all over the wooden floor. They moved in four days ago but they're just too lazy to unpack and actually make it look like their new home. But it's not the decorations that would necessarily make it home.  
  
It's a Sunday morning and the sunlight is seeping in through their bare windows. Harry's in the kitchen unpacking the pots and pans he stole from his mother's house and Niall's laying on the couch naked with the blanket pooling around his hips. He's fiddling with his thumbs because he really doesn't have much else to do.  
  
Niall hears the sound of something hitting the floor and then the sound of Harry whining. It's not long before Harry stomps into the living room and sits down angrily on the end of the couch.  
  
"Alright, love?" Niall asks, sitting up. He scoots down toward Harry and presses his hand to Harry's lower back.   
  
"Yes," Harry huffs and lets his shoulders relax a bit.   
  
"No you're not."  
  
"It's just, there's much to do and I don't want to do any of it. We should've just moved into my mom's basement."   
  
Niall laughs because they were so close to actually considering it at one point because that would mean chocolate chip pancakes every morning and honestly how could you pass that up?  
  
Niall leans over and presses an opened mouth kiss to Harry's shoulder. He feels Harry's shoulder relax a bit and continues leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses to his skin. He lets his teeth graze his skin and lets his tongue run over the patches of already wet skin. Soon enough Harry's eyes begin lull closed.   
  
Niall's moved his mouth towards Harry's neck now and he can feel how Harry tenses a bit and moves his hands towards his lap. Niall grins against Harry's skin because only he could get all hot and bothered from just kissing.   
  
After a while, when most of Harry's upper half is left wet and marked Niall tugs on one of Harry's curls.  
  
Harry's eyes are glazed over when Niall looks into them.  
  
"Do you feel better?" He asks as he rubs little circles onto Harry's back.   
  
"Much." Harry says and leans in to give Niall a tiny kiss on the corner of his lips. **  
  
  
x. chin kisses  
  
** "Are you kidding me! Jesus! Why?" Niall hears Harry's distraught yells boom throughout their shared apartment. Niall drops his plate of pizza on the counter and follows his way to the sound of Harry's voice.   
  
Niall walks into their bathroom to find Harry sitting on the counter with his hand cradling his chin.  
  
"Love, you alright?" Niall asks with a raised eyebrow. He walks over to where Harry is and presses his hands to the counter on either side of Harry's body. Harry parts his legs so Niall can slot nicely into them. Harry looks at him with glazed over green eyes and Niall can tell that he's been trying not to cry.   
  
"Banged my chin on the counter," Harry mumbles. Niall just gives him a sad smile and gently tugs his hand away from his chin. Harry winces but easily obliges. Niall can see where the purple bruise is already forming. Niall gives him a tiny smile before pressing his lips gently to Harry's chin. Harry opens his mouth, but the whimper he was about to let out sticks to the back of his throat.   
  
Niall presses his lips to it again gently, as he lets his fingers intertwine with Harry's. Niall leaves a trail of kisses along Harry's jaw line. Niall plasters light kisses over Harry's cheeks and his nose and finally captures his lips with his own. Harry lets out a little noise of content against Niall's lips.  
  
"Feel better?" Niall whispers against Harry's lips. Harry looks at him, his eyes big and green.  
  
"A bit."  
  
"We should get some ice on it." Niall suggests with a grin and Harry nods happily. Harry jumps off the counter and reaches for Niall's hand as they stagger towards the kitchen.  
 **  
  
xi. noisy kisses  
**  
They're both a bit drunk. Niall had dragged them to a party that one of his co-workers was hosting and Harry had obliged to going.  
  
"Free weed and booze, Hazzie. How could it be better?"  
  
Harry could probably name ten things better than that, but he was a little too high and a little too drunk and whole of horny to think of them.   
  
Harry's trying to find a bedroom, a bathroom, or a dimly lit corner. He can't really concentrate with Niall's arms wrapped around his waist and the way Niall's tongue keeps licking stripes up and down his neck.  
  
"Mm Haz, can't wait to touch you," Niall murmurs against Harry's shoulder. Harry can smell the booze on his breath. Harry just grunts and tugs him along upstairs.  
  
Finally, he finds the bathroom and almost trips over his own feet along the way.   
  
"Get outta the way," Harry slurs as he pushes through the crowd of people gathered upstairs. Niall just lets out a breathless laugh. Once they're inside, Harry slams the door shut and makes sure to lock it.   
  
Niall's let go of his hips and is now sitting on top of the toilet cover. His eyes are closed and if Harry didn't know about that little smile Niall gets when he's sleeping he's assume he was knocked out.  
  
"Ni?" Harry says. Niall just hums and crooks a finger to motion him over. Harry grins lazily and moves over to Niall. Harry plops down on Niall's lap and swings an arm over Niall's shoulders.  
  
"Hey." Harry says, peeking at Niall from under his lashes. Niall presses his thumb to Harry's bottom lip and slowly traces Harry's lips with it. Harry parts his lips a bit and Niall's thumb is met with Harry's tongue. Harry hears Niall's breath hitch when he runs the tip of his tongue over Niall's thumb.  
  
Niall removes his digit from Harry's mouth and quickly replaces it with his own mouth. Niall can feel Harry grinning against his lips and he can't help but grin too.   
  
The kiss is sloppy and messy and there's too much tongue. Harry's letting little whimpers escape from his lips as he grinds his bum onto Niall's crotch. Niall doesn't even try to suppress the moans he's letting out against Harry's lips.   
  
Niall's hands are gripping Harry's hips so tightly that Harry's practically purring into Niall's mouth.   
  
They don't realize just how loud they are until someone bangs on the door and yells at them to wrap their fucking up because they really have to piss.  
  
Harry blushes red and tucks his head into the crook of Niall's neck as Niall screams and at whoever was on the other side of the door to fuck off.  
  
"What an asshole." Niall breathes out angrily and Harry just hums against his neck. Niall runs a hand through Harry's curls and taps his lower back.  
  
"Wanna go home?" Niall asks as Harry lifts his head.  
  
Harry just nods, hops off of Niall's lap and grins at him, "and we can be as loud as we wanna be." Niall just laughs at tangles their fingers together, pulling Harry toward the door.  
 **  
  
xii. hand kisses  
  
** It's probably around four in the morning. They're sitting under a fortress of sheets and pillows they had created earlier in the evening. It's completely dark except for the orange glow of the street light filtering in through the window.   
  
Harry's got his iPod connected to some speakers and some indie song that Niall's never heard is playing in the background. He's begged Harry to play something normal for once but Harry just shuts him up with a kiss every time.  
  
They're sitting cross-legged facing each other with their knees touching and an ashtray between them. The ashtray's mainly for Niall, though Harry asks for a puff or two every once in a while.  
  
"Haz?" Niall asks as he removes the cigarette from his mouth and smashes the tip in the ash tray.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry replies. His eyes are closed and he's swaying to the music. He looks so at ease that Niall's almost regretting his words.  
  
"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Niall lets the words drift out of his mouth slowly, almost like a stream of smoke. Harry opens his eyes and looking at him. He leans in close to him; if Niall moved an inch or two their foreheads would be touching.   
  
Harry reaches for one of Niall's hands and tangles their fingers together. Niall just sighs because there's just something about Harry's hands that put him at ease.  
  
Harry brings their linked hands to his lips and presses soft kisses all over the back of Niall's hand and on each of his knuckles.   
  
Niall breath hitches and feels his voice get stuck in the back of his throat.  
  
Harry presses one last kiss to Niall's hand and smiles at him, "of course we'll be together forever, darling. You can't get rid of me so easily." Niall lifts the ashtray that's in between them and sets it on the side before lunging towards Harry.   
  
Niall presses Harry down onto the soft mound of blankets and comforters. Harry gives him a lazy grin as he squeezes Niall's hips. Niall presses sloppy kisses to Harry's neck as he slivers down to Harry's hips where the waistband of his boxers lie.  
  
Niall presses one last kiss to Harry's hip. He dips two fingers under the waistband and gives Harry a ridiculous smile, "forever Haz."  
 **  
  
xiii. eskimo kisses  
  
** "So, what do you think?" Harry asks nervously as he turns the switch and the room is illuminated by light.   
  
Niall knows Harry's had a studio for a while now, but this is the first time he's actually brought him to see it.   
  
It's small and messy and there are canvases laying all over the floor. There's tubes of paint on the floor and there's a little mountain of crumpled up drawings next to the window that Harry probably deemed ‘bad'; Niall's sure any one of them could be good enough to be hung in the Louvre.  
  
And in the very back corner of the room there's a little table with a picture in a frame of Harry and Niall kissing and Niall's just in awe.  
  
"It's wonderful." Niall says simply and kisses Harry cheek.  
  
They spend the day at the studio; it's raining outside and they both don't have to be at work until later that day. Harry spends some time working on a painting while Niall lies on the floor and scrolls through his phone trying to find the number to the local pizzeria.   
  
After they finish two whole boxes of pizza, they're proper tired and have resulted to just laying on the floor.  
  
Niall's pretty sure his sweatshirt's going to end up covered in paint and dirt but he doesn't really mind because Harry's finally let him into the other part of his world.  
  
Niall didn't realize he had dazed out until Harry rolled on top of him and nudged his cheek with his nose. Harry pressed a tiny kiss to Niall's jaw before presses one to his cheek. Niall slides a hand into Harry's hair and tugs his face a little closer to his.   
  
They kiss slowly, languidly for a bit before Harry pulls away. Niall wants to protest but no words are coming out. Instead, Harry leans in real close and rubs his nose over Niall's; it tickles a bit so Niall laughs.  
  
"Sorry," Harry says quickly, embarrassed. Harry's pulling away when Niall keeps a firm grip on his shoulder.  
  
"No, it just tickled." Niall states. Slowly, Harry goes back to the place he was in and rubs his nose over Niall's again. Niall erupts in a fit of giggles and tries to push Harry away.   
  
Niall's giggles fill the room and the sound of rain pitter pattering against the window becomes background noise and Harry's just really glad he decided to bring Niall to his studio. **  
  
  
xiv. butterfly kisses  
  
** Harry's rubbing little circles on Niall's hand with his thumb as they walk through the park. For once the weather's nice outside and they decided to take advantage of it. Well, Harry more so decided to take advantage of it, since it was his idea to have a picnic out on top of the hill.   
  
Niall wasn't so keen on getting out of bed before noon, but he came along because Harry asked him to and he'd walk five hundred miles if Harry asked him to.  
  
"How much longer?" Niall moans as he fidgets with the hem of his t-shirt. Harry doesn't say anything, instead he just leans over and presses a kiss to the top of Niall's head. Niall just sighs and grips Harry's hand tighter.  
  
It's not long before the familiar hill they know so well comes into view. The same hill they've spent countless nights under and shared countless kisses on.  
  
By the time Harry sets up the picnic blanket and sets all the food out, Niall's just about passed out on the grass.   
  
"I'm dying," Niall screeches dramatically. He's laying face down in the grass and Harry thinks it'd be funny if Niall got bit by a bug.   
  
Niall rolls over eventually and opens his arm wide towards Harry.   
  
"Come here."  And Harry more or less throws himself on top of him.  
  
"I think you just broke my spleen, Haz."  
  
"Do you even know where your spleen is?"  
  
"Shut up."   
  
Harry giggles and tugs at the collar of Niall's shirt, exposing his bare shoulder. Harry presses a light kiss on the smooth skin. Niall sighs and lets his eyes lull closed.   
  
"Can I try something?" Harry asks suddenly and Niall just nods.   
  
Harry's seen people do it on the tv a million times, but he's always wanted to try it for himself. Harry lowers his face so it's practically touching Niall's exposed shoulder. Harry leans in real close and starts fluttering his eyelashes against Niall's shoulder. He does it a couple of times before lifting his head and looking at Niall.  
  
"How's that feel?"  
  
"Weird...but I liked it."  
  
"Want me to do it again?"   
  
"Yeah, on my face this time."  
  
"Don't fall asleep, alright?"   
  
"Not promising anything babe." Harry just rolls his eyes and begins to leave little butterfly kisses all over Niall's flushed cheeks. Niall can't stop himself from smiling because it just feels so weird but good at the same time.   
  
"Where'd you even come up with this?" Niall asks as Harry's nipping at his earlobe.  
  
"Tv."   
  
"Ah." They spend the rest of the time rolling around in the grass, leaving their would be picnic forgotten behind them.  
  
 **  
xv. slow kisses  
  
** Out of the many amounts of baths that Harry and Niall have taken together, this probably has to be Niall's favorite.   
  
Harry had strictly told him he couldn't come anywhere near the bathroom for a whole hour. Niall thought that maybe he was giving himself a haircut or redecorating, he didn't really think much about it.  
  
He didn't think much about it until Harry waltzed into the living room wearing nothing but the mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"The blinds are open you idiot! The whole world's gonna be your bum!" Niall exclaims as he hops off of the couch. Harry just giggles and laces their fingers together.  
  
"Yeah, but you're the only one that gets to touch it," Harry says as he tugs on Niall's hand and leads them down the hallway toward the bathroom. The closer they get to the bathroom, the more Niall's hit with the smell of lavender and roses.   
  
Harry looks back at Niall for a minute before he opens the door to the bathroom.   
  
"Ta-da." Harry sing songs as he opens his arms wide towards the bathtub which is filled to the brim in lilac water with flowers floating on the top.  
  
"We're taking a bath?" Niall asks as he almost automatically starts stripping his clothes off. Harry just hums a ‘yes' and sits on the edge of the tub as he waits for Niall to strip the last of his clothes off. When Niall's finally done, Harry tangles their fingers together and sits the both of them down into the tub. A bit of water splashes out over the sides, but Niall could care less. They're both sitting on opposite sides of the tub when Harry slips his hand under the water and pulls Niall's ankle, bringing him towards him.  
  
He tugs on both of Niall's legs and slings Niall's legs over both sides of his hips. He brackets Niall's own hips by pressing his bony knees to Niall's sides. Niall slips his arms around Harry's middle and just holds onto him.   
  
"D'you like the surprise?" Harry mumbles against Niall's head. Niall just nods and pulls away a bit. Harry looks at him curiously, but before he can say anything Niall's lips are on his own.   
  
Niall's tugging at Harry's bottom lip with his teeth before running his tongue over it. Niall's mouth is moving oh so slowly over Harry's and Harry's starting to get impatient. This isn't like their usual kisses, it's slow but rough at the same time. Niall's taking his time nibbling and sucking and licking on every single little thing Harry's mouth has to offer.  
  
He runs his tongue over the bow of Harry's lips and tugs on the corner of his mouth with his teeth and sucks on his bottom lip.  
  
Harry's in a bit of a daze; he just lets Niall take his time and just rubs his hand up and down Niall's calf.   
  
Needless to say, by the time they finish kissing the water's turned cold and their skin is all shriveled up.  
 **  
  
xvi. forehead kisses  
  
** "Hey Niall," Harry whispers into the dark. It's the middle of the night and their bedroom is completely silent except for the sound of their breathing. Niall doesn’t respond so Harry just assumes that he’s asleep.  
  
This has been happening a lot lately, the whole ‘waking up in the middle of the night and pondering his thoughts’ thing. Harry doesn’t really mind it because he gets to watch Niall sleep for a little bit. Watching Niall sleep is probably one of Harry’s favorite things to do. Niall looks so serene and at peace when he sleeps. It’s so different from when he’s awake because when Niall’s awake he’s always moving and never keeps still for long enough. He’s so different from Harry whose movements are so slow and languid.  
  
It’s nice though because they balance each other out. Niall helps Harry pick up speed and Harry knows just how to slow Niall down.  
  
“God, I love you so much...” Harry murmurs quietly. Harry hopes to God that Niall’s for sure asleep because if Niall heard him right now he’d probably start laughing or punch him weakly in the shoulder.  
  
Harry leans down and presses a little row of kisses against Niall’s forehead. It’s not long after that when Harry finally falls asleep which is a good thing because Niall’s not sure if he could’ve hidden the smile on his face any longer.  
  
  
 **xvii. shoulder kisses**  
  
Harry had no idea why Niall was craving chicken noodle soup at four in the morning and he had even less of an idea why he had agreed to drive him to the grocery store to pick some up.   
  
"You're the best, Hazzie. I love you." Niall sleepily said as they made their way into the brightly lit store. The place was empty except for the lone cashier at the first cash register, they looked like they were trying to stay awake.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Harry murmured as he reached for Niall's hand to tangle their fingers together.   
  
It wasn't long before Niall was dragging Harry to the soup aisle. Niall let go of Harry's hand and went to go dig his way through the different cans of soup that were lined up on the shelf. Harry just sluggishly follows behind him, trying not to trip over his own two feet. He stumbles behind Niall, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.   
  
Harry presses his lips lightly to the back of Niall's neck and lets his lips trail over where his neck and shoulder connect. He hears Niall let out a little sigh and it's like music to his ears. Harry presses one more kiss to Niall's shoulder before hooking his chin over it.   
  
"Tomato or French onion?" Niall asks. Harry responds with pressing another kiss to his shoulder, "tomato." Niall just gives a silent nod and puts the can of French onion back on the shelf.  
  
"You gonna let go of me so we can get out of here?" Niall asks through a sleepy yawn. Harry lets out a little laugh against his shoulder, "give me a minute." Niall lets his eyes flutter close as he leans into Harry's grasp and they just stand there, embracing in the soup aisle.  
 **  
  
xviii. long kisses  
  
** Harry's favorite part of the day are mornings. Well, not mornings specifically, but the moment when he just wakes up.   
  
He usually always wakes up in a different place seeing as Niall likes to toss and turn in the middle of the night and clings to Harry like a baby koala.  
  
Harry usually wakes up before Niall which is perfect because it gives him time just to look at Niall and study his face. He's beautiful and Harry reminds him of that every single morning as soon as he wakes up.  
  
When Harry feels Niall stir in his arms his heart race picks up a little and he knows he's being dumb because he wakes up next to the boy every single day.   
  
Niall flutters his eyes lashes and yawns against Harry's chest before he looks up at him. He gives him a lazy grin and presses a kiss to his chin lazily.  
  
"Morning Haz," Niall says sleepily as he tries to cuddle closer to Harry's chest.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful." Harry says with a bright grin on his face. Niall groans because he'll never get used to Harry calling him all these wonderful pet names.  
  
After Niall's a bit more alert and awake he climbs on top of Harry and straddles his thighs. Harry just blinks up at him sleepily and rubs little circles on the small of Niall's back.   
  
Niall leans down and presses their lips together; he presses one of his hands to the side of Harry's neck and presses the other to Harry's cheek.   
  
The kiss lazily for a while, just nipping and sucking at each others lips. Harry runs his tongue over the seam of Niall's lips and explores the familiar territory now. They probably know each others mouths better than themselves.   
  
It gets a bit rougher when they're both more alert and awake. Harry's hands grip Niall's waist tightly and he's pretty sure he's going to leave bruises. Niall takes Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and sucks on it shallowly and then runs his tongue over the bow of Harry's lips. Harry groans against Niall's lips and he swears he can feel Niall grinning.   
  
Harry's hands wander down his lowers back and over his bum and then down his thighs. Harry grips Niall's thighs and pulls him further up his body so Niall's resting on his hips now. The new angle gives Niall an advantage and nips even more roughly at Harry's lips.   
  
Kissing Niall is always different because he's never satisfied with just kissing, he likes to tease a lot.   
  
He pulls away from Harry and leaves him with his mouth open and gasping like a fish out of water.   
  
Niall brushes his swollen lips ever so lightly over Harry's own but pulls away as soon as Harry surges up to kiss him. Niall grins down at Harry and looks at him from under his eyelashes. Harry doesn't say anything, can't really say anything. He just looks up at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Niall licks his lips and grins before diving back down to capture Harry's lips with his own.   
  
Needless to say, they roll around kissing for hours and by the time they leave their room they're in such a daze from kissing that they just end up tumbling back into bed again.   
  
They decide later that they probably need to go buy some chapstick sometime that week.  
 **  
  
xix. stomach kisses  
  
** Niall's laying down on their couch with his feet resting in Harry's lap. They're having a lazy Sunday at home in just their boxers and t-shirts and it's pretty damn nice. There's some B rated movie on the tv that Harry could really care less about. He's too busy looking at Niall and studying the way his eyes crinkle every time he thinks something's funny or the way he's lazily running his fingertips up and down his torso. Harry can't help but bite his lip because, wow, he wishes those fingertips were his lips instead.   
  
Harry sneaks his hand over Niall's bare calf slowly. Niall doesn't seem to be too bothered and doesn't remove his gaze from the television ahead. Harry frowns at him even if he can't see it.   
  
Harry keeps moving his hand further up over Niall's kneecap and over the smooth skin of his thigh. It's when Harry's hand goes under the fabric of Niall's boxers when Niall finally turns his gaze from the tv to Harry. Niall raises an eyebrow up at him which is then followed by a cheeky grin. Harry just gives him a simple smile, "get on your back, love." Niall just nods and tilts his body so he's now on his back with his arms resting behind his head.  
  
Harry grabs onto one of Niall's ankles and pushes it off the couch so that Niall's legs spread open. Niall's eyes are big and blue and he's looking at Harry like he's holding his world in his hands.   
  
Harry giggles to himself and kneels in between Niall's legs. Niall starts lifting his hips to take his boxers off and Harry just gently pushes his hand away. Niall's left a little dumbfounded for a second, but just obliges and waits to see what Harry's going to do.  
  
Harry lowers himself so that his face is hovering over Niall's t-shirt covered stomach. Harry rucks the hem of Niall's shirt up to the top of his chest, exposing the pale skin of his belly. Harry sees the purple bruise flowering over a part of Niall's hip and he can't help but smirk.   
  
Harry sinks his body lower so that he's even closer to Niall's body. He can hear Niall's breath hitch a bit. Harry presses his lips ever so gently onto the skin right under Niall's belly button. He nips at the skin lightly with his teeth and that's enough to make Niall's toes curl.  
  
"Love you," Harry whispers as he plasters kisses along the expanse of Niall's belly. Niall lets out a blissful sigh followed by a whimper and Harry's never felt more content in his life because he's sure that he could just be here for the rest of his life.


End file.
